Flood
by MegamiSilence
Summary: After becoming distant with those she loved, Pan found a new way to fit in, but she hung out with the wrong crowd. Now she's trying to keep secrets and having a hard time when she meets a special man.


Flood  
  
By: Megami*Silence  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't Mine  
  
AN: Onegai, forgive me D-chan!!! This was your challenge, but I was really having trouble with it, honest!! And although I've finally started it, it's kind of rough still. I'm not really sure about the beginning much but the ending has definitely been thought out carefully. This isn't the first chapter, it's the prologue. It should be quite confusing, which is very good. I hope you all will enjoy this fic!! Thanks for being patient D-chan.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A loud crash sounded in the distance. In a mid-second a large explosion erupted from the disturbed earth. The sky clouded above in dark swirls of spirits. They came alive and formed a twister. It touched down onto the peak of the crumbling mountain they all stood upon, but it never moved.   
  
The power of the lightning forced down upon the mountain as well. The throne on which Arragon sat on was made totally from scraps of metal and jewels. When the lightning touched he was exhilarated with the shocks. The power ran through him like a machine. He felt exalted and raised his hands, shouting to the Gods.   
  
"I CAN FEEL THE POWER, ALL THE POWER!!! THE GODS LOVE ME!!! I AM OF THE MORTUUS KINGDOM NOW!!!!!" He yelled into the endless, immobile cyclone. The winds tore at his clothes and the lightning had transformed him into a much more powerful being. He wasn't human yet he wasn't a saiya-jin. He was some kind of mutant.   
  
He rose from the throne and walked out of the freak twister. He walked half the way from the edge of the mountain top and then he started to levitate from the ground. He was astounded by his own powers. Things were now happening to him which were very inhuman and he enjoyed every second of it.   
  
He pointed at everyone on the ground, "Bow to your new king, NOW!" His henchmen immediately bowed. He looked around and saw Pan still standing there wanting so much to spit at him. "Bow to me you insolent maggot before I unleash my ultimate force against you!" But she didn't move a muscle.  
  
Pan stared at the man, eyes in slits and brows twitching. Her anger also was about to be released. They would not have seen anything like, especially from a girl. And although she had been beaten a few times already, nothing would make her bow to the pathetic asshole that hovered above her.   
  
One of the henchmen that had been keeping her there with her cuffs on and his gun at her head pulled at her and tried to make her bow to Arragon. But when he couldn't force anything from her, another one came and tried to help him, until many henchmen were at her and then something happened that really pissed her off to no end.  
  
Arragon grabbed a hold of Wufei. She didn't know where he came from, or how they found him, but they had him. He wasn't badly injured, but he did have marks on him. Arragon grasped Wufei's head with his whole hand and started to pour some black power into him. Pan could feel Wufei's energy growing at a rapid speed. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head, until they turned to a shade of red.   
  
Pan clenched her fists. Many veins started to show and she was not very happy. Her energy was being released. It broke her cuffs apart. Her teeth grinded. She advanced toward Arragon, but she was gripped by the other men before she could say anything.   
  
Pan had enough.  
  
She threw the two men from her arms together and they knocked each other out. Next she protected herself from a Chinese man, who seemed to know what he was doing, until Pan took a baby step back and then round-house kicked him. But then five came at her in a circle and so she knew it was time. Her energy bursted into a flaming orange aura around her. Her hair stood out and her muscles grew to twice the size before. When this occurred she knocked out all of the guys and blew them away.   
  
She was ready to face Arragon, but not to face Wufei, she didn't realize that this was going to happen when she met him. She shouldn't have let him get close, she should have known he would have just gotten hurt, or even killed.   
  
Wufei stepped toward her, and stood ready to do his worst on her. He wasn't in his right mind, he was being controlled by Arragon, like a toy.   
  
She had no choice. She yelled and their energies swarmed, as they each released an attack on each other.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... My strength is ten times more powerful than his. If this is a challenge for her than she has no chance to live after a duel with me." Arragon said to himself, bemused.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh no, this isn't good at all, not at all. They have to stop. They're going to hurt each other." Mr. Popo said in complete concern. He was sweating endlessly. He was nervous for Pan, he didn't know how she was going to conquer over Arragon.  
  
"Or kill each other." Piccolo added. He stared without blinking at the sight. It wasn't pretty.  
  
"What is there to worry about with that fake macho man? She could beat him." Vegita said, trying to be nice. He stood watching on Kami's lookout with everyone else. His halo was beaming brightly.   
  
"It's not Arragon she's worried about, it's Wufei." Goku explained  
  
*****  
  
"Boy, oh boy, oh boy. This is quite the mess. The two worlds are connecting. I'm afraid this is only the beginning for her. Bubbles, brace yourself. This is going to be a tough one." King Kai stressed. Bubbles bounced over to his side and grabbed a hold of his leg with fright.   
  
____________________________________________________________________-  
  
Alright, it was short. And strange. Things are sort of happening backwards as you can see. In the next chapter it is not a continuation of this, it'll be from the beginning of a 'When Wufei met Pan' idea. Anyways, thanks a lot. And D-chan, brace yourself too.   
  
Ja Ane, Megami*Silence 


End file.
